The Dress
by moonlightfan78
Summary: Sometimes what happens at an innocent dance can spark a fire no one can stop. Jace had had it with waiting, sometimes what you want is what you want.


"Shut up" Jace growled fiercely, "don't say anything else" he grabbed her hand and drug her up the stairs and into his room. He pushed her inside into the sweet smelling semi darkness and slammed the door. He jerked her into his arms and tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her head back so he could see her amazing eyes in the semidarkness. "do you enjoy leading men on or just me? Or are you trying to drive me crazy." He snarled as he pulled her face to his giving her a little shake.

"Jace" she whispered as she leaned her head back into his hand. He was angry but she was not afraid. She sighed even as his hand tightened and raised herself up so that the fabric of her dress crinkled between them. The ball gown was probably wrinkled beyond repair after their flight through the gardens and up the stairs but she was beyond caring. "No I.."

"I said shut up" he snared again as he cupped her face, his fingers gentling even though he was still mad as hell. He'd seen Simon touching Clary, his Clary, and he had forgotten where and who he was. She hadn't pulled away and even though he knew they were "dating" the sight of Simon kissing her made him want to retch.

"Then why did you ask me that question?" she said tartly as her fingers dung into his shoulders. She supposed she should be pushing him away but she was pulling him ever closer and she really didn't care. Everything else faded away, the fact that they might be siblings, her relationship with Simon, everything else, except Jace and how she felt about him. The time she'd spent trying to deny her feelings had drained her and she just didn't feel like fighting anymore.

Jace growled again feeling his blood pressure spike at her smart mouth comment. It was one of the things he loved about her, her smart mouth and the way she stood up to him. She was incredible and he couldn't let her go, no matter who she supposedly currently belonged to. Here they were in the middle of a dance in Idris and all he was capeable of was kidnapping her instead of acting human "_What was wrong with him?" _he wondered to himself as he stared down at her. But if he were honest, he knew, it was Clary, she entranced him.

"Here's a question for you," he said in a deceptively soft voice as his hands began smoothing their way down her bare arms slowly pulling her emerald green gloves off "who do you belong to?"

Clary hesitated, not sure what to say as the sensation of silk sliding down her fingers made her body clench in anticipation. Her nipples hardened in expectation and pushed against her emerald and white bodice. Jace paused as she stuttered and he wrapped his fingers tighter into her hair pulling her eyes back to his "who do you belong to?" He asked fiercely.

She smiled at the forceful passion in his voice and sighed, giving in. She was trying to pretend with Simon but she knew where her heart rested and who she belonged to. "You" she sighed against his hand as she turned her hand into it and kissed it, "Only you"

Jace smiled in triumph and picked her up with his free arm. He carried her to the bed and sat her down on the edge. He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward until her satin clad legs clasped his hips. He ran his hand up the front of her dress and skimmed her breasts. Clary leaned back on her arms and moaned as his hands ran over her.

"Damn right" he said with a satisfied grunt as she gasped as his hands clutched the top of the intricately beaded dress. His talented fingers dipped inside here and there to touch her. She enjoyed the feel of his callused fingers on her skin because she knew there was nothing better. Jace grabbed the top of the dress and jerked hard sending beads flying. He jerked harder and the dress tore to the waist.

Clary gaped down at the dress and began to swear at him but the look in his eyes had her silent. The need and longing in his gaze made her forget the torn fabric and formerly beautiful dress. He pulled the remains one final time and the material gave with a final sigh. It parted leaving Clary only wearing her bra and underwear. She knew she should be furious, that had been the most beautiful dress she'd ever owned, but somehow she liked it. It sparked something deep, hot and sweet inside her and made her needy.

Jace picked her up and impatiently swept away the remains of the dress. He straddled her and began touching her, branding her as his. His skilled fingers skated over her and her body arched to be closer to his touch. Jace wanted to burn the memory of his touch on her. He wanted to ruin her for anyone else. He wanted to make sure that the next time someone touched her that his face would swim in front of her eyes. He wanted to make damn sure she knew that she belonged to him.

"Jace" she sighed as she leaned back on her arms again and offered herself to him not sure what else to say. She wasn't sure she had the strength to say anything. His eyes glowed as he looked at her stretched out in her emerald green bra and panties. He felt his throat close and felt himself harden further than he ever had before. Her perfect breasts pushed up and out of the push up bra and they heaved as she watched him hungrily. She leaned up and pulled off his jacket tossing it back before grabbing his belt loop pulling him toward her until he stood back between her legs. She felt her body throb as his golden eyes slid half closed as he studied her.

She reached up and drew his tie slowly off, the slide of the satin driving him crazy as she pulled it free. She grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled hard ripping the shirt down the middle leaving him bare to the waist. She slid the shirt down until the cuff links trapped his hands and left his chest open for her to kiss and touch. She leaned forward and kissed the angelic rune over his heart and proceeded to trace each rune with her lips and tongue. She looked up at him as she kissed his skin and smiled as he groaned. She reached down and grabbed the snap of his pants pulling them open. Her fingers danced inside and Jace had had enough.

He pulled hard and his shirt cuff links popped off and the shirt floated to the floor like a silent ghost in the darkness and joined her dress on the floor. He leaned down and picked her up in his arms spinning so he sat on the bed with her straddling him. Clary's breath hitched at the feel of his hardness pushing against her heat through her thin panties. She moaned and knew she would never be touched again without thinking about this moment. She felt like she was about to go up in flames any moment. She felt her body responding faster than she'd ever had before.

Jace reached up, skating his fingers up to her hair pulling the glowing crystal hairpins free. Her riot of curls flowed down around them and fell on both their shoulders like a blanket. The sweet smell surrounded him and drove him crazy, making him forget to go slowly. She was like a fire in his blood and he couldn't stop.

He reached up and slid one hand into her hair anchoring it at the base of her neck. He pulled her head back and made sure she looked at him. "Who am I?" he questioned harshly, demanding.

"Jace" she moaned as his hand reached down and ripped off her panties with a swift snap. He slid the straps of her bra down and unsnapped it so fast she barely felt it. In seconds she was naked on top of him, and she was needy.

"Who do you belong to?"He asked on a fierce growl as his free hand pushed his pants down and off without moving her off him. His question was whispered in her ear as his fingers slipped inside her. She gasped and moved against his hand, unable to believe that she hadn't spontaneously combusted yet. She was having trouble breathing and didn't answer. Jace stopped and scowled at her as his fingers stilled.

"Who… do… you… belong… to?" he asked again slowly with a growl barely able to believe that he had the strength to hold back when all he wanted was to touch her, to take her. Sweat beaded n his forehead as he ground his teeth and held still with her warmth around him.

Clary let out al ittle scream as her body bent toward him practically begging him to take her. Any and all thoughts flew out of her mind as she almost came apart. Jace held still and didn't move as his fingers rested on her, teasing her, slowly killing her.

"You, always you" she cried out as she rocked against him. He smiled slowly, his smile full of pride and sexual promise that very nearly sent her over the edge.

Jace gripped her and pulled her down and onto him, impaling her. They both moaned as their skin fit together perfectly and they began to move. He thrust up into her and nipped her ear as he whispered to her , "Just don't ever forget it, You belong to me."

Clary dug her nails into his shoulders and knew she was drawing blood but neither of them cared. Clary wrapped around him like a vine and clenched him with her inner muscles tightly as he thrust against her. Jace gowled and thrust harder as he neared the edge.

He pulled her hair and forced her to meet his eyes again as he loved her. She smiled down into his flushed face and kissed him. the feel of her lips moving on his sent him over. He came loudly with her right with him. They moved together, the smell and sound of their lovemaking the only ones in the darkness of the room that seemed to cocoon them.

They both breathed harshly as their bodies stilled. Jace looked up at Clary and brushed the hair back from her eyes. He felt his heart constrict as her eyes met his. He saw the satisfaction there warring wit the worry.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly, "I can't stay away from you, I can't not be with you, it hurts too much. I can't pretend anymore." She buried her head in his shoulder and he felt her frustrated tears. He gently slid out of her and pulled her into his arms.

"We will do whatever we have to do to be together." he swore as he held her "I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled "I love you too." She whispered to him quietly, "But we do have one problem, how am I going to get out of here? You ruined my dress."

"You can stay here with me" he said quietly as he pulled her back into his arms "I'll take care of everything."

Clary came into his arms willingly because as always, she knew he would always take care of her with every breath in her body and as always there was nowhere else she'd rather be.


End file.
